BFFE
by ShesGotStyle16
Summary: Alice and Edward are BFFE, Best Friends For Eternity. This is a collection of stories following Edward, and Alice, and everyone else through Pre-Twilight to after Breaking Dawn, and some little things that weren't in the books. Alice Edward BFFE.
1. Intro

BFFE (Best Friends For Eternity)-Introduction

**Edward POV**

****I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters or ideas.****

* * *

It was a bright morning when Alice came. At least that's what I heard. I was out hunting with Emmett. At the time, we lived in Calais, Maine. Esme loved oceans and beaches, so we moved there. We were a few towns over. Mom called and said she had a "I have a very special surprise-giggles-waiting at home for you, Eddy" I don't know how many times I've told her not to call me Eddy. And what surprise? Maybe the Volturi were visited again. With our immortal (we dislike the term _vampire_) hearing, my brother heard the whole conversation, and nudges my arm. We start running to our house, and when I was within 3 miles of the house, I could hear a different voice. Not talking, but in my head, like when I use my gift. No, there were two! I had three guesses: An addition to the Volturi, people stalking my family (A/N well she did look for all their futures for 3 years. Stalkerish?) , or girl scouts. But the second voice was manly, and the other one was high pitched, and sounded more like she was singing that Rosalie's did. The first voice couldn't pass for a girl scout, it sounded too mature, yet young at the same time.

When we got to the house, I could hear giggling and laughing, and Carlisle's voice. "Edward!", the first voice from my head exclaimed. **"I'm Alice!"** the same pixie-like girl says, her entire face lit up with her smile. Alice throws her arms around my stomach, since that's all she can reach. She's quite small. While she tows me over to the backyard porch, where they were all sitting, I manage to say, "Er, hello, Alice…" I I start, while sitting down on the wood swing that Emmett and Rosalie have managed not to break yet. but Carlisle saved me. "This is Alice and Jasper, they've come here to join our-" Carlisle was cut off by his mate, my mother for all intensive purposes, Esme. "She can tell her only story, Carlisle. She said, jokingly scolding him then pecking his cheek. Esme beamed at the newest additions of our family. Alice and Rosalie giggled. Wait….Rosalie just giggled? She had only giggled when she's with Emmett. Emmett's smile was as big as Alice's when he sat down and looked curiously at her. "My gift is premonitions. I saw Jasper, she said and smiled at him, "and met him at a diner in Philadelphia. I saw visions of you guys, too. So, we decided to come looking for you. Now we're here" she finishes, looking up at the yellow roses in Esme's garden, then at us. (A/N I know there's a lot more detail about her meeting with Jasper, how she found the Cullens, and all her visions, but I'm not going to make Alice ramble on) Alice squeezes Jasper's hand and her already topaz eyes darted over to me. "I saw you a lot Edward. You may not know it yet, but we'll be best friends" she had told me. I smiled, knowing that was probably true. Emmett ruffled her hair, and she laughed. "Did you see me, Alice?!", he asked her. "Oh of course I saw you, Emmett", she says, still looking up at him. "Oh yeah? What color underwear am I wearing?" He finishes, smirking at her. "Purple. Your wearing purple underwear with the hot pink leprechauns on them", Alice replies, raising her eyebrow and smirking back at him. Emmett laughs awkwardly, does the Lindsey Lohan Irish Dance, and opens the screen door, then the glass one, into our large living room, and up the stairs. Everyone looks impressed, as I start moving the swing back and forth. The sun had just come up, and I had to admit-it was beautiful beyond our yard. The sky was a lovely pink-orange color, with a light purple streak down the middle. There had been lots of wind that morning. Blue wind chimes were blowing all over the house, making lots of high pitched noises as they all cling together. That day we stayed out all day, mainly talking about our pasts and histories, discovering more about eatch other, and growing closer by the second. By the end of the day, it felt like we'd known Alice and Jasper (that's what I learned the second voice's name was. He was also Alice's mate, and was scarred all over his body from history with Southern immortal wars, and a brunette woman named Maria. A/N again, didn't feel like writing his six page story.) our entire lives. At Twilight, Alice had the idea of making a bonfire on the beach behind our yard, so that's what we did. It was almost ten-thirty when Emmett came back out to get Rose because he was "bored", and the rest of us stumbled back inside. You could hear Esme and Alice talking about clothes and shoes from all over the house, even without our hearing. Jasper and Rosalie had already clicked, and she have Jasper and Alice a goodnight hug before heading upstairs with her mate. Already, it was like we've all been family for decades.

That night, I have a new journal entry. I'll spare you the details, but Alice and Jasper are a large part of it. I was right in the middle of writing my thoughts down on our living room couch when Alice dances in. "Just wanted to say goodnight…" she trails off, loking down. I sigh, and open my arms. She laughs, and knocks us both over with her hug. "Say goodnight or I swear I'll kiss you!" Alice exclaims. Don't make me do it! 'Cause I will. Ok, Edward, you asked for it!" she says when I don't respond. Alice makes a loud "Mmmmmwhaaah!" sound while she kisses my cheek. I smile at her. "Goodnight, Alice", I finally tell her. She smiles, and blows a kiss. When she leaves, I head upstairs too, to finally go to my bedroom. I'm thinking about what subject to study next, when I walk into my room, and all my furniture is replaced by black and white furniture, hot pink and black walls, and yellow paint splatters.

**The next thing I know is that my darling sister has decided that my room has the best room.**

**And that all my furniture is in the garage.**


	2. Note Passing

**Note Passing**

_A/N. I've always imagined Alice and Edward, or any of the Cullens for that matter, passing notes in the middle of class, but never getting caught. So, here it is._

****Alice POV, I own nothing (characters, setting) of Stephenie Meyer's. ****

**Edward**

_Alice_

_Ugh! Who does she think she is? Copying MY signature hair. I should have it patented or something. _

**Yes, Alice. Your hair is way cuter than Lauren's.**

_Get out of my head, Edward. OH MY GOD, LOOK AT MR. M'S FACE!_

**He has a habit of always making the funniest faces when he concentrates.**

_I know. He looks like a constipated beaver trying to kill things with his face._

**Only you could think of that.**

_Yeah I know. Mr. Greene called me "very different"._

**I could never imagine why. It's not like you're a physic midget vampire.**

_Well you're a sucicidal telepathic vampire! I wonder what Mr.M would think if he saw this._

**He'd think we're even weirder than we already appear to be.**

_Probably. I think he's babbling on about his shoes. LOL. _

**And now he claims that they are "lucky" shoes. He scares me a little.**

_Same here. Um, did you see the looks Mike Newton is giving you?_

**Those looks of sheer envy? How could I miss them?**

Suddenly Mike Newton raised his hand, 3 desks across from Edward. "MR. MASON! EDWARD AND ALICE ARE PASSING NOTES!", he says, sounded like a seven year old tattling on a little girl. Alice quickly hides the note under her binder at immortal speed, and says, "Why, I'd never pass notes during class. Right, Edward?". "Absolutely. You were just talking about your shoes and how lucky they are. We were paying attention", he says, convincingly. Mr. Masen looked around for a second, then said, "Detention, Mike." He than when on, muttering something like "lying kids…..Cullens are great students….jealousy".

Edward smiles like a giddy school girl over at me.

That same day, after 5th period lunch, I'm getting my books out of locker, when a piece of ripped out notebook paper falls out. In Edward's neat, script hand writing, it says:

_Sneaky. Well done, little sister._


	3. Smiley Faces, by Eddy and Ali

Chapter 3 of BFFE: Smiley Faces

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters**

Alice POV

Ah, Forks, Washington. Our newest home, our rainiest home. For the last week and a half, it hasn't stopped snowing here. Even with my immortal, stone skin, i'm still chilly. Rosalie and I are walking into the house. School was, as usually, boring today. Accept for the part where my brother burst out into song, for the 3rd time this week, everything else was the same. The second our feet touch the warm inside of our house, Rosalie practically skips up the stairs. I sigh, and plop down onto the black leather couch. I yank the remote out of the side cussion, and turn on the TV. ALL. COMMERCIALS. Ugh...today really isn't my day. I turn it off, and sit on the arm of the couch. I turn my body side-way, and let my head drop to the floor, feet danglingn the air. I can hear foot steps coming down the spiral stair case, and "see" that they belong to Edward, my BFFE."Hey, Ali", he greets me. "Eddy! What's up?", I ask him. "Oh, nothing. I'm just trying to count the many times I've told you notto call me 'Eddy'. I giggle, and he playfully swats at me. Edward walks around the couch slowly, so his feet are 4 feet away frommy head. "Lovely weather," he scoffs, looking out our wall-sized window. He suddenly smirks, dragging his finger across the glass."What are you doing", I ask, starting to stand up. A curious smile apperars on my face. "An exact repleca", I tell him. A little face with spikes coming out of its head smiles back at me. Above it, in neat, script handwriting, the word"Ali :)" is written in Edward's neat cursive."Well two can play at that game", I exclaim. Our fingers dance across the foggy window until we have the whole Cullen family andsome immortals from the Volturi on our window. Except one.

"You better make it good", Edward says, reading my mind. I have to breathe on the other window to make room for Edward's smiley face. His head looks like an egg! Merede*. Oh well! His egg-head has what looks like sausages sticking straight up, in my sad

attempt to give him bed head. He has a crooked smile, and a stick hand around the smiley face labeled "Bells". His other arm reaches out to grab Ali's hand. Ali's in the middle of Jaspy and Edward, both looking quite pathetic. Above the newest smiley, I write,

"Eddy :)".

* * *

(A/N) 1. * Merde is french for a word meaning crap, shoot, dang, etc.

2. Did ya like it!? Please review && give ideas! Next chapter hint: A hole in the wall. And sorry this was so short! Next one will be longer.


End file.
